Manos y Cascos
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: De veras lo lamento subirlo muchas semanas después, pero los exámenes de la universidad me matan, ya acercándonos a la navidad ya estoy mas suelto y me dedicare a FanFiction :D


**Empecemos :D**

_Mañana en Canterlot_

_8:00 am_

_Castillo de Celestia _

Twilight: (Bostezo)... Buenos días Spike.

Spike: ¿Qué no es de madrugada?

Twilight: No tontito, son las... 8:00.

Spike: Ahh, 5 minu... horas más.

Twilight: No te hagas el chistoso, tenemos que ir a ... espera, ¿no tenemos nada que hacer?

Spike: Gracias a Celestia, espero que no venga na...

_Alguien toca la puerta_

Twilight: Adelante.

Daniel: Muy buenas, princesa Twilight.

Twilight: Vamos Daniel, sabes que me puedes decir Twilight.

Spike: ¡Ahhhhh! por amor de ...

Daniel: Mil disculpas Spike, Twilight, vengo a deciros que el Real Concejo de Libertad Humano (RCLH) quiere una entrevista con toda la realeza y nobleza de Equestria, osea todas vuestras amigas, las princesas y Spike.

Spike: Una entrevista (bostezo), bueno, hace tiempo que no me entrevistan.

Daniel: Yo os entrevistaré, el consejo escuchará sus respuestas.

Twilight: Yo encantada, ¿pero les has preguntado a las demás?

Daniel: Estoy en eso, ya le pregunté a la Princesa Celestia, a su hermana y a Luna, bueno y a ti.

Twilight: Ok, ¿para cuando?

Daniel: Hoy a las 5:00.

Twilight: Muy bien, ahora ve a preguntarles a las demás.

Daniel: Ok.

_Mas tarde_

_1:00 pm_

Daniel: (Leyendo su lista) Muy bien, todos asistirán, eso es algo muy bueno, pero el consejo será exigente, necesito un lugar donde sea la entrevista, habrá invitados... ¡ya sé! invitaré a todos los ponies del área. Pediré permiso a la princesa para separar una parcela, llevaré micrófonos y ordenadores. ¡Listo!

_A las 4:55_

Daniel: Recordad, chicas, cuando vean a un miembro del consejo, los reconocerán porque llevan un símbolo de halcón en el pecho, siempre saludadles educadamente, y recordad que si os preguntan quien hizo esto, fueron ustedes , ¿ok?

Las entrevistadas: Ok.

Rarity: (Susurrándole a Fluttershy) Para ser Príncipe, es bien humilde.

Fluttershy: (Tímidamente) Es muy bueno de su parte.

Celestia: Príncipe, pero si fuiste tú quien hizo esto, y solo, ¿por qué nos das el crédito?

Daniel: Les quiero ayudar ha que el consejo vea que son de muy buenos orígenes, comprendo que tienen cosas que hacer. ¡Pero no es ese el problema! los nervios probablemente les ataque, no os quiero presionar pero si tienen un solo error el consejo clasificará con un 0.

_Todas mira a Fluttershy_

_Fluttershy se esconde debajo_

AppleJack: En vez de mirarla, ayúdenle a superarse.

Daniel: ¡Yo me encargo!, ekm ekm, quiero decir, yo me encargo de no hacerle muchas preguntas y que sean fáciles.

Rainbow: ¿Qué eso no es lo que ibas a hacer?

Daniel: Ehh, sí.

Rainbow: Ok.

Daniel: ¡Prepárense!, que ya viene el consejo (Daniel se esfuma).

_El consejo desembarca_

Gabriel (Miembro del Consejo): A ver, hermanos, esto es Equestria, el Príncipe Daniel debería estar aquí junto con las entrevistadas.

Princesa Celestia: (Abriendo sus alas) Bienvenidos, señores del consejo.

_Los demás se agachan frente a los consejeros_

_Los consejeros se susurran entre ellos_

Gabriel: Muchas gracias, Princesa Celestia, mi nombre es Gabriel, el general del Real Consejo de Libertad Humano. Os presento al Capitán consejero Francisco Santa María...

Francisco: Hola.

Gabriel: A Josue Águila Libre.

Josue: Muy buenas

Gabriel: Y a José Luis.

José: Buenas, no es necesario que se presenten, las conocemos por medio del Príncipe Daniel, hablando de él ¿dónde está?

Twilight: Debe estar viniendo, jeje.

Daniel: ¿Qué me perdí?

Gabriel: Señor Príncipe (le hace reverencia junto con los demás consejeros), muy buenas.

Daniel: Estaba dando los últimos toques al lugar.

Gabriel: ¿Usted hizo eso?

Daniel: Ehhh, yo, no, no lo hice, estaba dando los últimos toques al lugar del bosque, ya que solo un humano tiene la capacidad suficiente de entrar, los ponies se ensuciarían.

Gabriel: Señor, ¿está diciendo la verdad?

Daniel: Por su puesto ... ¿está dudando usted de mi palabra?

Gabriel: No mi señor, solo estaba pregu...

Daniel: ¿Quiere ser sancionado?

Gabriel: ¡Ohh pero mire la hora! ya debemos empezar.

Daniel: Ok, continuemos, prepárense.

_Después_

Gabriel: Muy bien, organizaos, ¿funciona? ¿si?, empecemos.

Daniel: Ekm, ekm. (Susurrando) Muy bien, ¿está lista Princesa?

Celestia: (Susurrando) Lo estoy.

Daniel: ¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo se llama, Princesa?

Celestia: Celestia.

Daniel: ¿Cuánto tiempo duró la creación de Equestria?

Celestia: No hubo tiempo alguno, ya que el planeta no estaba formado.

Daniel: ¡Bien!, ¿Le dolió que su hermana se pasa al lado oscuro?, lo que me lleva a una pregunta adicional, ¿quiso atraparla en la Luna?

Celestia: Me dolió, mucho, fue como un puñal en el corazón.

Daniel: Que duro... ¿Cuándo conoció a Twilight, supo que tuvo un gran potencial?

Celestia: Cuando vi que tuvo un poder extraordinario, lo supe automáticamente.

Daniel: ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta?

Celestia: La vida.

Daniel: ¿Cual es su momento mas divertido en toda su vida?

Celestia: Lo que hicieron las portadores en la gran gala del galope, jiji.

Daniel: Jajaja, bien ¿Usted quiere mucho a las amigas de Twilight?

Celestia: Muchísimo, a todas por igual.

Daniel: ¿Qué le parece la nueva raza que ha descubierto (humana)?

Celestia: La verdad que me sorprendió que los humanos sean una raza superior, pero me adapte rápido.

Daniel: Última pregunta, ¿qué es lo que mantiene viva a Equestria?

Celestia: La Magia de la Amistad.

Daniel: Muy bien princesa, ha completado la encuesta, que pase la siguiente.

Luna: Estoy lista.

Daniel: Bien, ¿cual es su nombre?

Luna: Luna, pero en la noche de Nighmare, me llaman NightMareMoon.

Daniel: ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando te revelaste contra tu hermana?

Luna: Solo pensaba en mí.

Daniel: ¿Enserio habéis cambiado?

Luna: Desde que la amistad entro en mi corazón.

Daniel: ¿Cuál es tu momento favorito en toda tu vida?

Luna: Esta entrevista.

Daniel: Jaja, ¿cuál es su mayor miedo?

Luna: Que me pregunten cual es.

Daniel: Jajajajaja, ¿quién fue su mejor amigo/a de pequeña?

Luna: Mi hermana.

Daniel: ¿Que sentiste cuando cambiaste?

Luna: La magia de la amistad.

Daniel: Última pregunta, ¿como te fue en el resto de tu cambio?

Luna: Bien, un poco nerviosa.

Daniel: Muchas gracias por participar, la siguiente.

Candace: Yo sigo.

Daniel: Muy bien, ¿cual es su nombre?

Candace: Princesa Candace, pero solo me puedes decir Candace.

Daniel: Bien, ¿Qué se sintió estar encerrada por Chrystalys?

Candace: Horrible.

Daniel: ¿Cómo se llama tu esposo?

Candace: Shining Armor.

Daniel: ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Candace: Lo conocí cuando era niñera de Twilight.

Daniel: ¿Cual fue el momento más divertido o emocionante de tu vida?

Candace: Tengo 3, conocer a Twilight, a sus amigas y mi boda.

Daniel: Que celos, jajajaja.

Candace: Jajajaja.

Daniel: Sigamos, ¿Quién fue su mejor amigo/a de pequeña.

Candace: Shining Armor y Twilight.

Daniel: Ultima pregunta, ¿que tal lleva su amistad con las amigas de Twilight?

Candace: Del 1 al 10 un 11.

Daniel: Excelente Candace, por favor, la que sigue.

_Twilight se acerca._

Daniel: Bien, ¿su nombre?

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle.

Daniel: ¿Qué tal se lleva con sus amigas?

Twilight: Si te refieres a las 5, pues mi amistad hacia ellas no tiene fin.

Daniel: ¿Y vuestro hermano?

Twilight: A él lo tengo en un lugar especial, igual que a mis amigas.

Daniel: ¿Como reaccionaste al verme?

Twilight: Seré sincera, no tenía ni idea de quien eras.

Daniel: ¿Te sientes a gusto la existencia de una raza avanzada?

Twilight: Pues, si están de nuestro lado y nos protegen, ¿por qué he de no estarlo?

Daniel: ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo de tú vida, que sería?

Twilight: (mira a sus amigas y todos los demás) Nada, absolutamente nada.

Daniel: (Ojos sollozos) ¿Q-qué, qué te pareció Solery?

Twilight: Muy agradable.

Daniel: ¿Como sientes tu nuevo cambio, de unicornio a alicornio?

Twilight: Un poco diferente, no estoy muy acostumbrada a llevar alas.

Daniel: Última pregunta, un poco difícil, ¿a quién de sus amigas quiere más?

Twilight: A ninguna.

Todos excepto Twilight: ?

Twilight: Las amo, no las quiero, las amo.

Daniel: Bueno, esa fue una respuesta sabia. Gracias por participar, continúen, por favor.

Spike: Sigo.

Rarity: Muy buenas, príncipe.

Daniel: ¿Su nombre?

Rairty: Rarity.

Daniel: ¿Qué se siente hacer vestidos?

Rarity: Maravilloso.

Daniel: Si mancharían vuestro vestido mas elegante con algo imborrable, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Rarity: ¡PUES!...

Daniel: (Susurrando) Por favor no te enojes, que van a calificar mal.

Rarity: Ekm ekm, como decía, pues le... (mira al jurado).

_Los del jurado susurran entre ellos_

Gabriel: No es necesario mas respuesta de la señorita Rarity, gracias.

Rarity: (Se va desilusionada).

Gabriel: Pues era obvio que iba a vengarse por su vestido, ya que la nobleza debe ser justa, y no es necesario mas respuestas, esa respuesta es satisfactoria para nosotros.

Rarity: (Se siente feliz).

Daniel: ¡Pues claro!, la siguiente porfavor.

AppleJack: Estoy lista.

Daniel: ¿Su nombre?

AppleJack: Applejack.

Daniel: ¿Su oficio?

AppleJack: Trabajar en mi granja.

Daniel: ¿Que prefiere mas, la agilidad, la velocidad o la fuerza.

AppleJack: Sin duda la fuerza.

Daniel: ¿Cuál o cuáles son sus mejores amigas?

AppleJack: Las 5 de allá.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola!

AppleJack: Jeje, hola.

Daniel: AppleJack, ¿cuanto tiempo vas trabajando en tu granja?

AppleJack: Son muchos años.

Daniel: Que prefieres mas, ¿el jugo o el pastel?

AppleJack: El jugo.

Daniel: ¿Quién te cae más que las demás?

AppleJack: Todas por igual.

Daniel: Última pregunta, ¿Cuál es su color favorito.

AppleJack: Tengo dos, el verde y el rojo.

Daniel: Muchísimas gracias, la siguiente.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Sigo!

Daniel: (Traga saliva) Ehhhh, bueno, ehhhh, ¡¿sigamos?!

Pinkie: ¡Okie!

Daniel: ¿Su-su-su-su-su nombre?

Pinkie: Pinkie Pie, pero antes de conseguir mi CutieMark me decían Pinkamena, obviamente eso es aburrido, a mí me gusta que me digan Pinkie.

Daniel: (Interrumpiendo) Oh, pero ya respondiste.

Gabriel: (Mirando de una manera romántica a Pinkie) Ohhh, pero dejalá, es muy simpática (suspiro).

Francisco: Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Gabriel: Ekm ekm, pero claro, continúen.

Daniel: Bien, Pinkie, ¿Que-que se siente ser muy activa? (Cierra los ojos asustados).

Pinkie: Se siente muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy divertido.

Daniel: ¿Es solo eso?

Pinkie: Por supuesto.

Daniel: (Suspiro) Bueno, ¿te gustan mucho los dulces?

Pinkie: Casi tanto como reír.

Daniel: ¿Tu pasado a veces te pone triste?

Pinkie: Mi pasado cambio radicalmente, y se volvió feliz.

Daniel: Última pregunta, ¿a quién quieres más de tus amigas?

Pinkie: Si te respondo, me quedaría una vida pensando.

Daniel: Bueno, felicidades (a mí) gracias por participar, la que sigue.

Rainbow: Sigo (abre sus alas).

Daniel: Muy bien, ¿su nombre?

Rainbow: Rainbow, Rainbow Dash.

Daniel: ¿Como fue tu vida antes de conocer a tus amigas

Rainbow: ¡FUEEE!... un poco aburrida.

Daniel: ¿Que es lo que te gusta hacer?

Rainbow: Bueno, lo que me gusta, mmmmmmm... ¡ya se!: Volar a grandes velocidades, luchar con monstruos, hacer acrobacias...

Francisco: (Se crea en su imaginación un mundo con Rainbow)

Rainbow: ... y asistir a fiestas de Pinkie Pie.

Daniel: ¿Te lucirías ante tus amigas si destacaras algo?

Rainbow: ¡Pues claro que...(mira al jurado)...no.

Daniel: ¿Cuál es tu máxima habilidad?

Rainbow: ¡Volar!

Daniel: ¿Y tu defecto?

Rainbow: Mmmmmmm, defecto..., creo que limitarme.

Francisco: Ella es fascinante...

Josue: ¿Dijiste algo?

Francisco: Ehhh no, nada (sonrrojado).

Daniel: ¿Si fueras otra pony, cual serías?

Rainbow: Yo creo que ninguna.

_Daniel:_ Esta pregunta esta difícil, ¿Sientes vergüenza (traga saliva) de Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: (Se desilusiona).

Rainbow: (Mira a Fluttershy) Claro que no, tengo una enorme suerte de tener a alguien que hizo llorar a un dragón-

Danel: (Habla templado) siiiiii, quiero decir, ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?

Rainbow: Ser lenta.

Daniel: Última pregunta, ¿a quien le quisieras derrotar?

Rainbow: A un rebelde que quisiera atacar Equestria.

Francisco: ¡Bravo!

Todos: ?

Francisco: Ekm, ekm, quiero decir, ¿ya no falta nadie?

Daniel: Falta una.

_Fluttershy se acerca lenta y timidamente_

_Pasan 5 horas (exagerando)_

Daniel: Bueno, ¿tu nombre?

Fluttershy: Flut...

Daniel: Vamos, no seáis tímida. Decidme tu nombre.

Pony: ¡Di tu nombre!

Fluttershy: Flutter...

Daniel: Respira hondo.

Fluttershy: (Toma aire) Fluttershy.

Daniel: Bien, ¿Quién es tu mejor AMIGO?

Fluttershy: Ehhh, mi conejito Angel, es muy adorable.

Daniel: ¿Quién fue tu amiga de la infancia?

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash (n_n)

Daniel: ¿Y amigo?

Fluttershy: No tuve, todos me fastidiaban con "Fluttershy no sabe volar" (empieza a llorar pero un poco).

Daniel: ¡Quienes fueron los...! ekm ekm, quiero decir, que duro, bueno, (no se si decirle mas cosas sobre su infancia, mejor me creo unas preguntas) ehhhhh, ¿Quién de tus amigas te ayudado mas? (tonto).

Fluttershy: Ehh, pues todas me han ayudado bastante.

Daniel: ¿Cual es la raza animal que te gusta más?

Fluttershy: Los pajaritos.

Daniel: ¿Tus amigas siempre te han apoyado?

Fluttershy: Si, muchísimo.

Daniel: Ehhhhh, ¿Quien es el ser que no sea de Equestria a quien quieres mas?

Fluttershy: Pueeees, tú.

Daniel: (Se sonrroja y se queda cayado un rato) Ultima pregunta, ¿Que te pareció la entrevista?

Fluttershy: Linda.

Daniel: Excelente, el siguiente.

Spike: Aquí.

Daniel: ¿Tu nombre?

Spike: Spike.

Daniel: ¿Que se siente ayudar a Twilight todo el día?

Spike: Cansa un poco.

Daniel: ¿Tuviste problemas con Twilight mas de una vez?

Spike: Si.

Daniel: Al momento de conocer a cada una de las amigas EN ESE MOMENTO, ¿Quien te agrado mas?

Spike: En ese momento...mmmmm... Fluttershy.

Daniel: ¿Te crees muy fuerte?

Spike: Pues claro, es para impresionar a alguien (dijo susurrando).

Daniel: Última pregunta, ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

Spike: Mmmmmmm, creo que /censurado/

Daniel: ¡Eso fue todo!

_Los ponies golpean el piso alegremente_

Gabriel: Muy bien mi señor, terminamos.

_Después__ de un rato_

Gabriel: Príncipe.

Daniel: ¿Si?

Gabriel: Ví que no leyó al momento de preguntarle a Fluttershy, ¿por qué defendió su orgullo?

Daniel: (Mira a Fluttershy) Hay algo mas que el honor, Gabriel.

Gabriel: Lo sé, acaba de pasarme, por cierto, ¿sabes si Pinkie Pie tiene pretendiente?

Daniel: Pero porque pregun...no lo se, ¿le pregunto por su parte?

Gabriel: ¡NOOOOOO!, ekm ekm, quiero decir, no. Tal vez le diga un día que si podríamos salir.

Daniel: Bueno, hasta otra.

Los consejeros: Hasta otra.

_Donde las ponies._

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, creo que ya vio el estudio de la amistad hoy, ¿verdad?

Celestia: Si, nos es necesario que me lo digas.

_Ambas se rién_

_Ya de noche en la casa de Fluttershy._

Fluttershy: Daniel.

Daniel: ¿Si?

Fluttershy: Tienes, ehhh, mascota.

Daniel: PUes, si, es un lorito, pero esta en el castillo de mi nuevo padre. Si quieres lo traigo un día.

Fluttershy: ¡Me parece excelente! hací hago amigos solerianos.

Daniel: Jejeje, bueno, ya descansa.

Fluttershy: Hasta mañana.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

**Manos y cascos**

**Sinopsis: El consejo humano solicita una entrevista a los personajes principales de My Little Pony, como Daniel de entrevistador. Sin saber que los del consejo sienten algo por unas de las Mane 6.**

**Quiero decir también que un usuario de FanFiction me solicitó que haga un Crossover de Rayman y My Little Pony, me pareció buena idea.**

**Siguientes capítulos: **

**-MLP: "El vestido de Rarity"**

**-Rayman y MLP: "El misterio del amuleto de las 5 púas"**

**Nos vemos :D**


End file.
